<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic in the Air by Darling_im_tired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591468">Magic in the Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_im_tired/pseuds/Darling_im_tired'>Darling_im_tired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Death, Destruction, Dragons, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, New tags will be added when needed, Vampires, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_im_tired/pseuds/Darling_im_tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is going rather well for Freddie, a guard in the city of Underhill. He has friends, work, and a rather good life. It all changed soon after a group of musicians shows up on the streets, and things aren't quite the same anymore</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd like to thank Nastally and Tikini for the inspiration to this little thing, their Troubador au. It fired up my mind, and here I am! So thank you ♡.</p><p>Apologies for any mistakes as English isn't my first language, but please feel free to point them out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of leather boots hitting the cobblestone road echoed through the nearly empty streets, lit by the evening sun. John tightened his grip on the necklace as he ran, turning the corner and dashing into a narrow alley. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder. Just as he thought he had escaped, he crashed right into the moist, moss-covered wall he failed to notice, then fell backwards onto the ground.</p><p>"John Richard Deacon. For all the luck you have, you're just as clumsy." came a voice from behind him, followed by footsteps. John grinned, then turned around, looking up.</p><p>"So, is this the end for me then? Have my luck and your patience finally run out?" he said, grin still present.</p><p>"Under normal circumstances it would be. But I know you, and you know me. So what do you think?"</p><p>John took a little time to think. "If this is the usual Freddie, I think I have a few more days left under the sun."</p><p>Freddie laughed, then extended a hand to him. He took it, and Freddie pulled him to his feet. "Just give me my damn necklace back!"</p><p>...................</p><p>"Imagine if you did this to someone else! Or if I was in my usual garb! You'd have the whole city after you!" Freddie scolded him as they walked the streets.</p><p>"Don't you think 16 is too young to rot in a cell? Or to have both your hands cut off?" he said with a concerned voice.</p><p>"I'd never try it with anyone else, I just wanted to see what you would do. You could never walk fast with all that armour on yourself, let alone run. So I wanted to give you a little workout." John laughed.</p><p>Freddie raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"First of all I marched all the way here in it, and second of all-" Freddie stopped mid sentence to grab John by his collar, stopping him from running into a lamp.</p><p>"You should really learn to watch where you're going." he laughed, ruffling his hair.</p><p>"Hey!" John glared at him, before he started to laugh, too. "Don't give me advice, what if I succeed in taking your necklace next time?"</p><p>Freddie snorted. "Would you even make it past the first lamp? And I've learned my lesson, so it won't be spending any more time away from it's rightful place."</p><p>John rolled his eyes. "What's so special about it? It doesn't have any jewels or anything."</p><p>Freddie took it in his hand. "It's a gift from an astronomy student. He's actually the reason that I'm stationed here. I go where he goes. Essentially I'm his personal guard."</p><p>John gave him a curious look. "Explain?"</p><p>Freddie sighed, then started walking again. "I will, but we should get going." With that he started to talk.<br/>
"I am a solider from the city of Northwood. It's a city a few days from here, on the edge of a forest. It's a rather large city, with it's own university even! And one of their dear students wanted to come here, as he was convinced he'd be able to make better observations here. Truth be told, it does rain constantly there.." </p><p>Freddie paused for a moment. "Anyway, one time I asked him about it a little. He told me plenty about it. Apparently I was born under Mercury. And this is a symbol for it. He gave it to me for my birthday."</p><p>A smile crept onto his lips.<br/>
"He's a lovely man. Very smart and patient too."</p><p>Freddie then rambled on about this man's observations and calculations of time, as well as orientation with stars. John listened carefully, genuinely interested. He would have taken notes too if he could.</p><p>After Freddie finished talking about the wonders of the sky, they walked the streets in silence, amongst the tall, tightly packed together buildings. A light breeze was carrying around various scents of food, and the smell of freshly baked bread made John incredibly hungry. Lucky for him, he knew that he would be eating that bread.<br/>
They had finally arrived at the monestairy, which also doubled as a bakery.</p><p>"I should be going, the sun has already gone down."<br/>
With that, Freddie gave him a small hug. "Goodbye!"</p><p>"Wait!" John called out to him. Freddie stopped. "Yes?"</p><p>"You guard a student, I bake bread for monks. We have hardly anything in common. But you still come by just about every evening. Why?"</p><p>Freddie turned around, and the way John looked at him let him know that his next words will impact the young boy. "Well first of all you're not an unbearable drunkard, like some. And you're always nice to chat with. You're very kind, John, and open-minded. You have great potential. Don't forget that. Who knows, you might even change the world some day." he finished with a smile.</p><p>This is the first time John had ever heard such words. And he had no clue how to respond. He managed to muster up a shy smile, looking down at his feet. "You know, you didn't need to be so kind-"</p><p>"Oh nonsense, come here!" Freddie interrupted, then gave him a proper, strong hug. "Now go in, they must be looking for you already! And I don't want you to miss dinner either!" </p><p>"If I do, you won't chase after me if I nicked a loaf since you made me miss it?" John laughed as he went up the steps.</p><p>"As long as you look where you're running you should be safe." Freddie laughed back. John waved him off and Freddie walked on, in the direction of the guard station. He sighed. If he was in luck, they wouldn't be too drunk and he could sleep in peace.</p><p>*Meoww.*</p><p>He stopped, turning around.</p><p>A fluffy cat made it's way towards him, brushing up against his leg.</p><p>*Mrowwww.*</p><p>He smiled. "Aren't you a cutie?" He reached down, scrathing it's head. It pushed it's head into his hand, slowly starting to purr.</p><p>"Adorable.." he murmured, before removing his hand. "But I have to go  now, darling. I have somewhere to be."</p><p>He walked away, only for the cat to meow again.</p><p>"What is it?" he asked it.</p><p>It just stood there, staring at him.</p><p>"Do you want food?"</p><p>The cat did nothing.</p><p>"There is..."</p><p>He stopped mid sentence, then started to laugh.</p><p>"It's night and I'm talking to a cat. A cat! God, what am I doing!"</p><p>He continued to laugh, but managed to get going. The cat stared at him for a bit, before disappearing into some alley.</p><p>"God, Underhill. What have you done to me." he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>*3 years later*</p><p> </p><p>The early sun shone through the window, rays dancing on Freddie's cheek. Freddie slowly opened his eyes, only to immediately shut them again.</p><p>"Can the sun not be so fucking bright?" he whined to himself. He lifted up his arm to block out the blinding light, taking a little time to look out the window. The sun had just risen above the sharp, pointed peaks of the surrounding mountains. Sighing, he tried to roll out of bed, only to feel something firm around his waist.</p><p>"Oh." he remembered, then looked behind him. His lips curled into a smile. "Wakey wakey, Bri Bri." he giggled as he pressed a kiss to his forehead, then to his nose.</p><p>He stirred slightly, but his eyes remained closed. Freddie then reached out to his cheek, brushing his hand across it. He then slowly ran his hand through the curls on his head, looking at him softly.</p><p>"Wake up.."</p><p>Brian's eyes slowly began to open. He felt a hand in his hair. It felt good, comfortable, so he just leaned into it. His eyes then fully opened, and he was met with Freddie's loving gaze. He was centimeters from his face, their noses nearly touching. He quickly became aware of his arm around him, and their legs, intertwined.</p><p>His cheeks turned red and he looked down.</p><p>"Oh darling.." Freddie cooed, reaching out to gently raise his chin. "Did you sleep well? Are you feeling alright?"</p><p>Brian couldn't stop thinking about the previous night. About Freddie. They most certanly kissed, and Brian knew that he liked it. They would have gone further if it wasn't for him stopping it. He didn't feel ready.</p><p>Freddie assured him that he understood, that he wasn't angry. But what if he was just saying that?</p><p>"I slept fine. And don't worry, I'm alright." he lied. After Freddie'd fallen asleep, Brian kept thinking about what it meant for them. Are they more than friends now? Was this just a one time thing? And he spent most of the night wondering that, leaving little time to sleep.</p><p>And he didn't feel like talking about it. Not yet.</p><p>"Would you like to get up?" Freddie asked, moving closer. Their bodies were almost flush together. He felt Freddie's hairy chest on his own, his hand slipping down around his waist. Brian's heart was pounding. He didn't know what to say, other than just stare.</p><p>Freddie chuckled. He found it absolutely adorable. Brian was the first person he met that behaved that shyly around him. He blushed when Freddie complimented his outfit, his smile, or just when he gave him a simple hug.</p><p>"I see you need a few more minutes." he smiled, then pressed a kiss to his forehead before slipping out of his grip, sitting up on the edge of the bed.</p><p>Brian didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to hide his face in the pillow, but at the same time, he couldn't help but stare at Freddie's bare back. He was undoubetly attractive, gorgeous.  And he couldn't deny it.</p><p>Freddie meanwhile got up. The cold stone floor wasn't very pleasant to stand on, but he didn't care. He took his breeches and his tunic off a nearby chair, slipping them on. He then walked over to the window, opening it and peeking out to see if anything exciting was happening on the streets below. He noticed a group of men, with slightly unusual clothes, and with what seemed to be instruments, walking along. Each seemed like they came from a differend land, with different hair, clothing, even way of walking. Fluffy, frilly materials, poofy hair, feathers, regular clothes, high and low boots, all could be found in that group.</p><p>Freddie had his suspicions about them. If they were what he thought, it was wonderful news. The streets would be dancing. He quickly turned to Brian.</p><p>"Darling, troubadours are here!"</p><p>That broke Brian's trance.</p><p>"Come, take a look!"</p><p>Brian, overcome by curiosity, climbed out of bed, just barely putting his own clothes on before rushing to the window.</p><p>Troubadours. Wandering musicians. Who have probably seen more than he will ever see. They travelled extensively between cities, usually staying somewhere under some noble's patronage. But these men looked different. Less like they're looking for a noble and more for just a crowd to appreciate them.</p><p>Some started to ready their instruments, while two of them were warming up their voice. A crowd started to gather nearby. One of them, presumably the singer, spoke up.</p><p>"Welcome, my dear friends. We've finally arrived in your wonderful city, and we would like to charm you all with a performance!" the man spoke.</p><p>"Now I am certain that you all have heard of the kingdom of Rhye, that our lands were once a part of. We would like to sing you their songs!" he continued.</p><p>"They called this one.. Seven seas of Rhye!"</p><p>Freddie was completely mesmerised by the performance. He couldn't help himself but to follow every one of their movements.</p><p>Brian didn't care much for them, rather he closed his eyes and let the music flow into him. He almost felt the action in the music, immersing himself entirely into it. It felt so real, so magical to him. He slowly moved his head back and forth to it, then raised his head in a sharp intake of breath.</p><p>Then it ended. He opened his eyes, looking over at Freddie. He had a broad smile on his face, staring intently down at the crowd and at the musicians.</p><p>"Freddie. Why don't we go down and join them?"</p><p>Freddie turned his head, smiling. "Of course! We have to! And I have things to tell you about these songs, but first you have to hear them!" and with those words he ran to get his boots. Brian walked after him. He was in no rush. And he could use something to take his mind off the night before.</p><p>Freddie was already stuffing his feet into the boots when Brian just picked them up to sit somewhere so he could get them on.</p><p>When he finished getting them on, Freddie was already waiting at the door. Brian smiled. "So, are you ready?"</p><p>Freddie returned it. "Yes of cou- no! I'm not!" and with that he ran back, frantically searching the room.<br/>
Brian gave an amused chuckle. "What did you forget this time?"</p><p>Freddie ran back with a necklace in his hand. "This thing you gave me. Remember?" he asked, holding it up before putting it around his neck.</p><p>"Yeah.. mercury.." Brian murmured.<br/>
"I can't believe you still have it."</p><p>Freddie raised an eyebrow. "Did you think I would lose it? I'm not that hopeless, you know."</p><p>Before Brian could say anything, Freddie grabbed his arm. "Now come on, let's go!" Freddie then proceeded to almost drag him down the stairs of the inn they had their room in.</p><p>He burst out the door, Brian right behind him, and they joined the ever growing crowd. Freddie kept his eyes on their singer. He was walking back and forth while addressing the audience, waving around a kind of cane. It was wooden, with a golden handle, covered with exotic looking carvings, holding it with white- gloved hands. He wore yellow breeches with a matching coat, waistcoat and a wide-brimmed hat, complete with a feather. He noticed the sockings, somehow still white, and the almost immaculate black shoes.</p><p>This man is, or was at one point, undoubetly wery rich. So what was he doing here? And how were his clothes so clean? He didn't have much time to think as they started to play again.</p><p>"Rhye was quite the magical kingdom, don't you think? Their songs sure make me feel like it!"</p><p>The songs that followed told tales of batting ogres and of fairies, dragons, and flying horses. The audience was mesmerised, their eyes on the singer. He flicked his greyish-white hair, strutted back and forth, and on some occasions went right up to the audience, staring into their eyes as he sang.</p><p>He slipped around his fellow musicians like a serpent, hands lightly grazing various spots, all while looking into their eyes. He looked like he fed off them, and they looked like they fed off the audience. </p><p>Well all except for one.</p><p>Freddie noticed him when the singer snaked around him, too. He held a tambourine in his hand, hitting it against the other. He looked pale, tired, with bags under his eyes. Even those seemed to struggle to stay open, but he still kept giving that hypnotic beat.</p><p>Brian also took notice. That drained look, the heavy-looking eyelids. Yet still the blonde stood there, playing his part. Brian tried his best so get a good view of what was up with him, but the singer got in the way at the finish, announcing the end of their performance.</p><p>The crowd applauded them, before the musicians dispursed, stepping up to random people, chatting with them and asking if they had a place to spare, for them to spend a night.</p><p>That gave Freddie an idea. He quickly made his way towards the blonde.</p><p>"Hello my dear! Wonderful performance!" he blurted out before he even thought about what he was going to say.</p><p>The man turned to him. "Hello there.." he said in a bleary voice.<br/>
"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed our performance."</p><p>Freddie reached out a hand. "I'm Freddie, by the way." he smiled.</p><p>The man shook it. "I'm Roger, nice to meet you."</p><p>"Nice to meet you too. Say, are you feeling alright? You look ill." he gave a worried look.</p><p>Roger looked like he hesitated for a little before speaking. "I do feel slightly light-headed.. don't suppose there's any place I could stay?" he gave a hopeful look.</p><p>"Well me and my friend have a room up in that tavern." Freddie pointed at a window in the building behind him. "You could rest yourself there."</p><p>Roger smiled. He looked a little more lively just by hearing that. "I would be immensely greatful." </p><p>Freddie then waved Brian over. "Brian, dear, you wouldn't mind if my dear Roger rested in our bed for a little? I think he needs it."</p><p>Brian knew he couldn't turn that down. </p><p>"Of course not. I mean, I wouldn't mind. Should we go now?"</p><p>"Yes please.." Roger breathed out. The promise of a bed, or really just any place to rest seemed too good to just ignore, even if it was by some strangers. He didn't care. He needed to lie down.</p><p>Freddie put his arm over his shoulders, helping him walk, while Brian took his tambourine. *They might be thieves! They could rob you in your sleep! They could be killers!* a voice in his head hissed. Roger ignored it. Just as they were about to enter the inn, the singer of their group walked up to them.</p><p>"Roger my friend, hello! I just found us a place where we could stay tonight. Come, let's go." he said, reaching out a hand.</p><p>Freddie felt Roger tense up.</p><p>"Roger here isn't feeling too well, so he'll be lying down with us." Brian calmly told him.</p><p>"All the more reason why he should come with me! I've found him a warm bed, tea-"</p><p>"We know how to take care of a sick person, thank you very much!" Freddie interrupted, before tugging both Brian and Roger inside and slamming the doors.</p><p>"What was that all about?" Brian scratched his head before he and Freddie looked at Roger.</p><p>He sighed. "I'll explain later.."</p><p>"I'm sorry dear, but he just.. unsettled me." Freddie uttered with an apologetic tone. Roger just gave a dry laugh.</p><p>"I don't blame you. He unsettles me too."</p><p>Freddie and Brian exchanged worried looks.</p><p>"Take him upstairs, please? I'll just have the innkeeper know that we have an ill man to take care of." and with those words, Freddie walked off, now leaving Roger in Brian's hands.</p><p>"Are you okay to walk up these stairs? Would you prefer I carry you?" Brian asked, concerned.</p><p>"Um.." Roger bit his lip. "Carry me please?"</p><p>"Alright then." Brian smiled. "Hold this, please." he pushed the tambourine into his hands. He then reached under his legs with one arm and under his back with the other, lifting him up. Roger slung his arms around the other man's neck. While Brian was happy to help, Roger felt weak. If Brian wouldn't have offered to carry him, he would have tried to walk. He likely wouldn't have made it far. So he somewhat gave in. Brian made him feel warm. He liked being warm.</p><p>He was carried up the stairs, absentmindedly playing with Brian's curls. He lightly tugged on a lock, then watched it bounce back into shape. It amused him for whatever reason. Brian didn't mind, in fact, the sensation was somewhat pleasant, under the right circumstances it would be relaxing and enjoyable even.</p><p>They eventually reached the top, and right before the door to their room he was let down. His way of walking appeared slightly drunken, and with Brian steadying him, he made his way to their bed. Whatever was holding Roger up until then was now gone, and his legs gave out. He collapsed onto it, his weary eyes barely open.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Brian gasped.</p><p>"M'fine.. just.. need a little rest." and with those words, his eyes closed, and he drifted to slumber.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile..</p><p>A pair of men lifted a large, red, oval-shaped stone, placing it on the table.</p><p>"Here's what you asked for. No need to worry, we took it while the thing was asleep. I assume you held up your end of our deal?"</p><p>Another man was in the room, placing a sack of coins on the table.</p><p>"Naturally, although to ensure good business, this is only half. My friend will come with the rest tomorrow, and take this lovely little thing."*</p><p>The other two eyed him suspiciously.</p><p>"Why all this for a red rock?"</p><p>There was a chuckle.</p><p>"Because it is not a rock. It's much more valuable than that. Now don't run off with it, as your reward awaits."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian was sitting down next to the sleeping Roger, keeping watch. He pressed his hand to his forehead. No fever. Right on the contrary, he was rather cold. He wondered what could be making him seem so weak. His skin seemed fine, unscarred by any disease or sign of fighting. The skin on his face, at least.</p>
<p>Brian delicately turned his head to the side, and all seemed fine. He then noticed the collar of his shirt. For such a regular-looking piece of clothing, it was quite high up his neck. Something else caught his attention. A small stain on said collar. As much as he wanted to see what was wrong, that would require undoing his shirt. And Brian didn't feel comfortable doing that on a sleeping man. But what if he could just pull the collar down, to at least get a glimpse. His finger reached for it, gently tugging it down..</p>
<p>"No! Stop, please!" Roger shrieked.<br/>Brian jumped away. "I'm so sorry, I-" he tried to apologise, but was cut off.</p>
<p>"I'm not coming back, never!" he thrashed as if trying to fight off an invisible attacker.</p>
<p>Brian stood there, frozen in place. Should he wake him up? Or would it only scare him more? </p>
<p>"No!" he whimpered, his struggling slowly weakening. Brian finally dared to approach him, gently touching his shoulder. Roger flinched, but didn't try to resist him as the whimpers became quiet sobs.</p>
<p>The young man slowly became more drained of energy, becoming more still with each passing moment, breathing with shallow breaths. Brian, seeing this, finally acted.</p>
<p>He moved his hand close to Roger's, and as they brushed together, Roger immediately grabbed it, as if his life depended on it. Brian gently squeezed it.</p>
<p>"Hey, Roger. Can you hear me?" he softly spoke as he sat down beside him.</p>
<p>"It's not real. Nothing is after you. Nothing wants to hurt you."</p>
<p>After you. Hurt you. It's all that got to Roger through the nightmarish haze he was in. He whimpered, becoming more restless, squeezing Brian's hand tightly.</p>
<p>"Roger. Roger. It's alright. Shhh.. it's alright. You're safe. Hey. You're safe, you're laying in bed. You're alright." he continued to talk, returning the squeeze.</p>
<p>Alright. Safe. Bed. That gentle squeeze. It was almost reassuring.<br/>He tilted his head to the side. The grip tightened once again and Brian was still there to return it. </p>
<p>And then it all stopped as suddenly as it began. His breathing slowed and his grip relaxed. It was still fast, but not nearly as rapid. Brian still held his hand as Roger calmed completely, with whatever was troubling him seemingly gone. Brian was slightly taken aback by it. What the hell just happened?</p>
<p>"Brian, dear! I'm sorry that I was gone for so long, but I ran to get John! He could help our dear Roger here." Freddie barged in, John in tow. Both were panting and breathless. </p>
<p>"It's alright, you weren't gone that long." Brian simply said, before Freddie threw an unusual glance at him.</p>
<p>"Brian?"</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"Did something happen?"</p>
<p>It took him a few moments to realise what Freddie was staring at. Brian's cheeks became slightly red.</p>
<p>"Oh, uhm, he had a kind of nightmare. He started to thrash and kick, saying something about not coming back. Then he just.. went quiet. He looked pale as death." he explained, letting go of his hand.</p>
<p>"And the hand-holding?" Freddie asked.</p>
<p>"I used it to wake him up. He grabbed my hand and I tried telling him that it's alright. It worked, in a way. He didn't wake but it calmed him." he continued.</p>
<p>"It all happened so fast too.."</p>
<p>Freddie nodded in understanding. "You risked getting an illness to try help a stranger with a nightmare? Bri, darling, you're far to sweet." he then smiled.</p>
<p>"So.." John began. "What happened with him?" he looked at Roger.</p>
<p>"He looked downright awful! So we offered him a place to rest." Freddie quickly explained.</p>
<p>John then walked over to Roger, squatting down by his bed to get a closer look at him. His breathing was fast and skin pale. Other than that, he appeared to be alright.</p>
<p>"Brian.. what was his hand like?" John asked, turning to him.</p>
<p>"It was.. rather rough.. and cold. His fingers especially." Brian murmured.</p>
<p>John bit his lip nervously. "We should wake him up. He might be injured."</p>
<p>Freddie exchanged worried glances with Brian. "Injured? We should be gentle with poor Roger here, what if we make it worse?"</p>
<p>"I will be." John just said, before gently grabbing a hold of Roger's shoulder. He didn't wince, and John took it as a sign he is uninjured there. He delicately shook him. Roger stirred, eyes remaining shut.</p>
<p>John's hand then went up to his cheek, gently running across it. "Hey.." he whispered in his ear. "Wake up.."</p>
<p>That seemed to do the trick as his eyes started to blink open.</p>
<p>"God.." he murmured. "Did you have to wake me?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but yes. Could I remove your shirt?" John then asked.</p>
<p>Roger lifted a brow, then propped himself up on his elbows. "What for?"</p>
<p>"I believe you might be injured. And I can't see through a shirt." John quickly explained himself.</p>
<p>Roger contemplated for a moment before flopping back down on the bed. "Do what you must." he said as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.</p>
<p>John stepped over, first pressing his ear to his chest. His heart was beating at a fast pace. "How are you feeling?" he questioned.</p>
<p>"Dizzy and.. tired, as you can see." Roger smiled at him.</p>
<p>It was then when John noticed the same stain Brian had before. He reached out for the collar and slowly peeled it aside. He gasped and Roger winced.</p>
<p>"Darling, what is it?"</p>
<p>When they got no response, they rushed over to see what turned John speechless.</p>
<p>There they were, on Roger's neck. Two puncture wounds, and slight markings of human teeth. There was a small amount of dried up blood around the wound.</p>
<p>"I'm guessing you've heard of them then." Roger blankly stated.</p>
<p>"I understand, I couldn't believe it either when I first saw it." </p>
<p>Freddie and Brian were at a loss for words. A group of wandering, intriguing musicians came into their city. And one of them wasn't well. But he wasn't sick, no. He was a victim of a vampire attack. It slowly started to sink in.</p>
<p>"May I ask.. what happened to you?" John finally spoke.</p>
<p>"S'a bit of a long story. But I'll keep it short." Roger began. "I got tired of life at home, and I wasn't going to take over some rotten old farm. So I had the brilliant idea of running off with some musicians that were in town. And one of them turned out to be a demon that staves off death by drinking the blood of the living. And he keeps me around, not letting me leave, because my blood is oh so wonderful. I'm such a lucky man, aren't I." he spat.</p>
<p>"They're real. They're real, they're not a myth." Freddie uttered. He sounded shocked.</p>
<p>"I- I'm sorry, I need some.. fresh air." he added before running out of the room.</p>
<p>"Freddie!" Brian chased after him, leaving John alone with Roger.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but he needs a little time." he apologised.</p>
<p>"I understand. Imagine hearing about these things only in old fables, and the next day an army of ogres attacks your city." Roger laughed.</p>
<p>"It would be quite the shock. And.. I'm sorry you had to suffer like that." John said quietly, looking at the wound. "You look like you've lost quite a lot of blood."</p>
<p>"S'fine. I've been through worse and I'm still here." Roger quietly mumbled. "Thanks though, for caring and all." he added.</p>
<p>"It's.. no problem." John smiled. "Go ahead, go to sleep. You need it."</p>
<p>Roger then slowly sat up. "I'd gladly take up your offer, but it's better for me to go.. I don't want any of you to get hurt."</p>
<p>Before John could protest, Brian walked in, pulling Freddie along. He seemed to be calmed and relaxed, at least more than before. "What's happening? Roger?" he asked.</p>
<p>"I should go. Thank you, really, but.. I'm afraid he'll hunt me and harm you." Roger explained.</p>
<p>"Who's.. he?" Brian raised a brow.</p>
<p>Roger just pointed at his wound. "The one who did this. And you two have already practically ripped me from him before, so I doubt he's very happy about that." </p>
<p>Freddie went pale. "That was.. him?"</p>
<p>Brian quickly wrapped his arms around him to try to calm him. Freddie's heart was racing, but he tried his best to stay calm. </p>
<p>"We can't just let you go back! We'll defend you, draw crosses on walls, we can get garlic-" John tried.</p>
<p>"No. It doesn't work." Roger interrupted. "One good man tried to protect me once, hid me in his room. Drew a cross on the door, had a blade, just in case. Well that monster simply barged in. That man tried putting up a fight but.. he lost his head soon. Then I was nearly drained to death. Tormented with nightmares for weeks.." he trailed off.</p>
<p>The rest stood there in silence.</p>
<p>"How do you expect us to let you go back to that?" Freddie finally spoke, wiggling out of Brian's grip.</p>
<p>Roger sighed. "You're all good people. And I don't want you to lose your heads over me."</p>
<p>They all felt touched by his words. By the words of a stranger. It felt, for a moment, like they weren't strangers at all.</p>
<p>But before anyone could say another word, the sound of bells tolling frantically spread through the city.</p>
<p>This wasn't the ordinary bell, however, announcing time. These were many, and much louder.</p>
<p>Freddie gasped. "I'm sorry but I have to go. These are warning bells, meaning I am being summoned to duty."</p>
<p>He ran out of the room and into the streets. He was on his way to the guard station, but when he saw what was the cause for the alarm, he momentarily froze. There it stood on the city wall, claws dug into the stone. It's wings spread in a show of intimidation before it took off, taking a chunk of the wall with it, before dropping it on some buildings below. It opened it's maw and moments later, an ear-shattering roar shook the sky.</p>
<p>Freddie couldn't believe his eyes. An enormous dragon circled the sky, body covered in dark red scales. It ascended higher into the sky in front of many onlookers filled with disbelief.</p>
<p>Something between it's jaws began to glow, and soon it reversed directions, the glow growing brighter by the moment, before it was fired off amongst the buildings. A massive burst of flames followed, scorching or otherwise destroying everything around it.</p>
<p>The beast in the sky roared before it began shooting fire from it's mouth, burning all underneath it. The scent of burning materials soon started to spread throughout.</p>
<p>Then, another sound followed. Cannons rung out all across, a volley of shots flying towards the dragon. Most missed, only causing further damage. The ones that hit seemed to do nothing more but to enrage it.</p>
<p>The sound of the cannons caused Freddie to snap out of his trance. He was about to run to the station when a massive crowd of people appeared on the street, trying to get away and out of the city. Freddie didn't even try to get through them, he knew he would fail. So he just stepped into one of the narrow streets, waiting for the crowd to pass. He hoped it would be soon, but it quickly became clear that most were using it as a way to get out. He waited nervously, silently hoping for Brian and the rest to be safe.</p>
<p>Just then, a large blast of flame hit a nearby building, debris flying everywhere. Then, screaming followed as it collapsed right across the street. Freddie tried to get out to help, but there was no use. A mass of charred stone and burning wood was blocking the way. Even if he were to try to direct the people away, none could hear him. There was nothing he could do but to hide.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>"What? What duty?" Roger questioned.</p>
<p>"Freddie's a guard. Well, Brian's guard. So he managed to convince a few important people to let him stay here, unless.. whatever this is, happens. Oh and he couldn't bare the people at the guard station." John explained to him.</p>
<p>"The pay is shit though, so we decided to live here." Brian added.</p>
<p>"I wonder what happened.." Roger murmured, slowly getting up and walking towards the window.</p>
<p>"Roger.. weren't you barely standing when we brought you here? And now you're walking after so little sleep?" John raised a brow.</p>
<p>"Used to it." Roger casually replied while buttoning his shirt back up.</p>
<p>Before anything could be said, a loud, monsterous roar rung out. All three in the room now gathered at the window, trying to see what was happening. Not much was visible through that small window.</p>
<p>Then, they noticed something large and strange in the sky.</p>
<p>"Is that a.." Brian started, but before more could be said, a bust of flames appeared amongst some of the buildings in their view. Stones and burning wood flew all around as more was being set ablaze by the creature.</p>
<p>"Dragon. It's a dragon."</p>
<p>Now was John's turn to pale. He was frozen with fear, looking on as it destroyed his city. Cannons were fired, which either missed, or just made it seem more angry and destructive.</p>
<p>"John!" Brian grabbed his arm. "We have to go, now!"</p>
<p>He only stopped to grab a satchel, throwing in it only Freddie's old pair of leather gloves and the few coins that he had, before they all promptly made it downstairs. Brian ran ahead to try to find Freddie, he didn't believe he'd made it anywhere far, while John stayed with Roger, in case he needed any help.</p>
<p>The moment Brian stepped outside, he was swept up by the massive torrent of people, trying to escape. He tried hard to make it out, but he had to keep moving to avoid getting trampled. And so, like in a river, he was carried off far down.</p>
<p>By the time Roger and John joined the crowd, Brian was already far away. The movement of the crowd managed to seperate them, and while they tried to get back together, they too had to stay on the move. </p>
<p>"Keep moving! Meet me outside the wall!" John shouted.</p>
<p>Roger gave him a sort of thumbs up, to show that he understood, before going ahead. They anxiously kept going, hoping to make it out alive.</p>
<p>John raised his head in an attempt to find Roger in a crowd when he noticed a massive ball of flames, flying right towards them. It crashed into one of the many tall buildings nearby, practically exploding a lower part. It slowly started to lean towards the street. The crowd moved back, and if he hadn't reacted, he would have been surely trampled.</p>
<p>When Roger looked up, he just saw charred stone and burning wood, falling right towards him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The building crashed down, blocking the way. It got caught on a wall halfway through it's fall, however, making it somewhat keep it's shape, although it was little more than shaped rubble by the end.</p>
<p>Panic ensued amongst the crowd as they were trapped, with no clear way out, other than to navigate the narrow streets of the city, or attempt to use the other major roads, but risk an encounter with the dragon and it's fiery breath.</p>
<p>John decided to try his luck with the narrow streets, silently hoping that Roger made it past and would be waiting for him outside the city. He discovered a wall with a massive hole in it, not thinking twice before jumping through it.</p>
<p>The buildings on the other side all had various parts of them missing, largely burnt. John kept on going, assuming the dragon wouldn't attack a place already so damaged. An awful smell was everpresent, one of burning wood and flesh. He didn't have time to take it all in however, focusing on trying to get out. The farther he went, running along what used to be homes, the more damaged everything was. That was, until he arrived to a spot, where there was nothing. Not a road or house, just a shallow crater, with everything around charred black, destroyed, or otherwise damaged by fire. Black stones and ash lay everywhere. He noticed a few charred bones laying about.</p>
<p>Then, he finally realised the smell. The horrible smell of burnt flesh and hair, and combined with the sight, it was truly horrific. He took a few steps back, nearly tripping over something. When he looked at what it was, his heart sank. A black skeleton lay there, devoid of any flesh, the hollow-looking eye sockets staring at the sky. He felt sick. He wanted to pull his tunic over his face to at least block out the scent, but it was too late. He barely managed to grab his long hair, moving it out of the way as he bent over and threw up, the stench of the vomit mixing with the awful smell of the surroundings.</p>
<p>With shakey breaths he moved away, wiping his mouth. He slumped against a piece of rubble, pulling his knees to his chest. He couldn't process it all, all this death and destruction. He was too shocked to even cry. He just sat there, paralysed, his hands and clothes stained by the soot.</p>
<p>He just started collecting his thoughts, when he heard it. And felt it. The steady beat of wings, and the wind they generated, blowing his hair in his face. He didn't even want to look up. He already knew what it was.</p>
<p>Something inside him made him move, made him stand. Made him try to escape. He managed to get back on his feet, an unknown force driving him to go. But he was too late.</p>
<p>The dragon landed right behind him, whipping it's tail in his direction. It missed him, luckily, but it sent rubble and debris flying, and blocking his escape. He narrowly avoided being crushed, stopping just in the right moment. He was trapped. Swiftly turning around with hopes of an escape path, he came face to face with the massive, towering beast that tore his city apart.</p>
<p>It was bearing it's teeth, breathing quick and angry, a furious stare focused on him. John stared back at it with resentment, heart thumping and adrenaline rushing. He knew he couldn't hurt it, but he won't go down cowering before it.</p>
<p>And with it being this close, he got a good view of it. A pair of long, twisted horns grew out of it's head, facing towards the back. It's neck was short had only two hind legs, using it's clawed wings to stand. It's tail was long and massive, and it was easily one of the most dangerous parts of it. It's underbelly was unusual, as it was covered in gold coins, seemingly sticking to it, along with pieces of armour and various small rings and necklaces.</p>
<p>It shrieked in his face, and as it prepared to bite him in half, their eyes met. John's resentful glare pierced it, momentarily making it forget what it wanted to do.</p>
<p>When John stared into it's eyes, he expected malice, hatred, a look of pure evil. He only saw one of those.</p>
<p>And he saw things he didn't expect to. He saw, in it's fiery eyes, loss and despair.</p>
<p>In the few seconds in which their eyes were locked on eachother, they both caught a glimpse of what the other felt.</p>
<p>Then it roared, standing up. John sprinted like a mad man as the spot he stood on moments ago became incinerated. He ran past it, but it didn't seem to care. Rather it seemed to be taking out it's anger on anything nearby, moving or not.</p>
<p>John didn't dare look back. He ran, ran for his life as fast as he could. He wouldn't, couldn't stop, no matter how much it hurt to keep going.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>"Roger! Roger!" a voice called out.</p>
<p>Roger blinked his eyes, shifting slightly. They were full of dust. He started coughing, and attempted to rub the dust from his eyes, but his hands kept hitting on something. He blinked out what he could, looking around.</p>
<p>Broken wood and stone lay everywhere. He was himself almost trapped under a pile of stone, only surviving because of a couple of support beams keeping it all from crushing him.</p>
<p>"Roger!" the voice shouted.</p>
<p>He finally looked towards the direction of that voice. It was coming from a figure, looking at him through a window of the destroyed structure. Long, wavy hair framed the figure's face. He couldn't make out the features,  but that voice was definetly known to him.</p>
<p>"John!" Roger shouted as loudly as he could. It wasn't very loud due to his exhaustion, but just enough for him to notice. John then leaned forward, towards him, and reached out a hand. Roger managed to get a hold of it, and John pulled hard. Roger first winced, then cried out in pain as his skin got dragged across the rough stone, scratching him in numerous places.</p>
<p>But John managed to get him out, pulling him through on the first try. Roger stumbled, but quickly found himself in a tight embrace. It was John, holding him protectively. He gently rubbed his back, and Roger slowly returned the hug.</p>
<p>For a few seconds, they stood there, amongst all that chaos, neither uttering a sound.</p>
<p>For Roger, this was the most affection he's recieved in what felt like forever. He missed human warmth, lacked it sorely. And he just wanted to stay like this for a while. No, lay down with him and sleep in these protective arms. It would be a nice change from fearing for his life and well-being every time he laid down to rest. Oh how he longed for a peaceful night with peaceful sleep.</p>
<p>For John, Roger sparked feelings of protectiveness. He couldn't stand the sight of Roger's seemingly endless nervourness. He saw in him a man deprived of basic love and understanding. A man abused, and entirely undeserving of such suffering. And Roger now seemed to trust him. He vowed to himself, amidst all that destruction, chaos and death, that he will stand by his side.</p>
<p>After all, Freddie, his dear friend, had done the same. When he first met the bored, mentally lost John, on an evening stroll, he chatted with him, and it began a most wonderful friendship. Freddie had given him advice, talked to him, and made him feel far less lonely. He had almost knightly virtues, a gentle heart of gold, and his idea of helping all in need, no matter if you know them or not, definetly rubbed off on him. Freddie made him spread his wings, and John could finally at least dream of flying away with them.</p>
<p>And John was determined to do the same for Roger.</p>
<p>Their lovely little moment was interrupted by a loud, furious roar. Both parted, looking in the direction of the sound. The dragon seemed to be focused on a single spot now, carefully observing it, then blasting it with fire.</p>
<p>"It's distracted! Now's our chance!" Roger announced rather loudly, grabbing John's arm. He pulled him along as he began to climb accross what was left of the building, his trap a moment ago. John followed him, and they quickly made it to the other side, and they ran as fast as they could. The streets were eerily empty, and the only sounds besides the sounds of their feet on the cobblestone road was the angry roaring and shrieking of the dragon, and the roar of fire, close and distant.</p>
<p>Smoke filled their lungs, turned their eyes teary, but they didn't dare to stop. At least not until they saw another man, walking amongst the rubble. He appeared to be lost. He looked slightly out of place with his large hat, fancy-looking clothing and cane, a contrast to the ruin surrounding him.</p>
<p>He noticed them as soon as they noticed him. Roger froze on the spot. But before John even got the chance to ask questions, he walked over to them.<br/>"Roger, my dear! I've been looking all over for you!" he spoke.</p>
<p>Roger's heart was racing and his breath hitched. "No no, no no no.." he spoke, shakily, taking a few steps back as if trying to hide behind John.</p>
<p>John stood firmly, determined not to let him pass or get to Roger. "Who are you? Why do you want Roger?" he growled.</p>
<p>"Didn't you see us perform? We're travellers! Musicians! And Roger here is a very important part of us! I searched half this city looking for him, no matter the attacking beast. And you must have saved him! Now, Roger-"<br/>he took a step towards him, his hand reaching out.</p>
<p>In the next moment, John's fist connected with his jaw, forcing him to stumble backwards and nearly fall. His heart racing, adrenaline flowing, he braced himself for a fight.</p>
<p>"How dare you!" the man shouted, any and all kindness gone from his voice. It was all just a facade anyway. John guessed what and who he was by now.</p>
<p>"How dare I? How dare <em>you!</em>" he shouted back. The man's eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>"I know what you are now! Leave me and Roger at once or else." he gave a threatening glare.</p>
<p>He got a laugh in return. "Or else what?"</p>
<p>Not giving John time to respond, he spun the handle of his cane, unsheathing a sword, which he swiftly swung at John.</p>
<p>A sound of clashing metals followed.</p>
<p>John managed to pull a dagger from his belt just in time to block the hit. Both were mildly surprised by this. John then drew in a breath, forced the sword away, then kicked as hard as he could.</p>
<p>The heel of his boot found it's way to his stomach, sending him back.</p>
<p>"Leave us alone!" John demanded.</p>
<p>"Roger belongs to me!" the man growled. "But since you are clearly young and foolish, I am willing to make a deal. I will leave you alone if you return what is rightfully mine." he then offered.</p>
<p>John was outraged and disgusted. How could he speak of another man in such a way? He spoke of him like he was a thing with no thoughts and feelings, not like he was a living being.</p>
<p>"Rightfully yours? He's a person, not an object!" John shouted, throwing his dagger. It missed, landing on the ground behind them.</p>
<p>The man laughed.</p>
<p>Without thinking John lunged forward, managing to grab his hat and almost pull it off. A small patch of his skin became exposed to the sun.</p>
<p>An inhuman screech followed.</p>
<p>His sword hit the ground with a metallic clang. He was gripping the burnt area, glaring at John. He half-expected him to charge at him, to attack. But he just kept staring at him, into his eyes. John's breathing slowed and a mild haze slowly began to envelop him.</p>
<p>The man then smiled. He took a few steps towards John, arm stretched out.</p>
<p>He just stared. He couldn't move, think, speak. Those eyes glowed a gentle red. They made him completely docile. The longer he looked, more tired he felt. Soon the man was right by him, his cold fingers running down his neck.</p>
<p>Then he gasped, looking down. It snapped John back into reality as the eye contact broke. He looked down to see what the man was staring at. A tip of a blade was poking out of his stomach, the fabric around slowly turning a dark red.</p>
<p>A swift blow from behind made him fall down.</p>
<p>Behind him was Roger, holding John's dagger in reverse. He was breathing heavily.</p>
<p>John's eyes were jumping from Roger to the man on the ground. Roger seemed to have stabbed him with his own weapon.</p>
<p>"Is he..?" John cautiously began.</p>
<p>Before anything else could be said, the man slowly began trying to get up.</p>
<p>Roger handed him his dagger.</p>
<p>"Come on, let's go!"</p>
<p>Both sprinted as fast as they could to get as far away as possible. Although no matter the distance, it would never feel far away enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello there my lovies!</p>
<p>First of all, I'd like to thank ahopper84 for beta reading this chapter! Thank you so much!</p>
<p>And second of all, I'm rather busy at this point in time, with tests and related nightmares taking up my time. So if I don't upload for a while, this is the reason. Writing will continue however.</p>
<p>That's all for now, see you next chapter ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freddie watched a panicking crowd from the side as the street became blocked by a mass of burnt stone that once made up one of the houses on said street. With all the destruction happening all around, it wasn't the only one. In some cases, people tried climbing over, only to get stuck or hurt, and in that panic, with nobody to help them.</p>
<p>In other cases, they turned away, reversing directions in an attempt to escape, or ran into any nearby alley.</p>
<p>Ever so often, the dragon could be seen in the sky, flying over the runied land.</p>
<p>Freddie watched on, pained. Where one could be helped, many others would just take their place. Despair eating him, one half of him screamed to run away, it's all lost, leave the city with your life.</p>
<p>The other half however, wanted him to help. Even if others will get hurt, he can at least help those few that he can, even if it's only one, it means at least one soul had been spared suffering.</p>
<p>It paralysed him as he watched on in terror, as his two halves threatened to tear him in two, heart thumping in his chest. He wanted to move, do something, anything, but his body wouldn't listen.</p>
<p>The crowd cleared rather quickly, managing to get over the obstacle in their way, and rather quickly too. Freddie sincerely hoped that everyone made it over with their lives.</p>
<p>Finally being able to move, he took a few slow, shakey steps forward. Noone seemed to be in sight. In a sharp contrast to the loud, even screaming crowd, the area was now quiet. Too quiet, even.</p>
<p>It unnerved Freddie to no end.</p>
<p>The air was full of smoke and ash, being carried around by the wind. Now that he was out in the middle of the main street, the effects of it were more prominent. Breathing was unpleasant and hard, and his eyes burned. Tears ran down his cheeks, making lines in the ash that had started to cling to his skin.</p>
<p>He felt guilty. He felt like he reacted like a coward, hiding away, not doing anything in the face of this catastrophe, and at the same time, couldn't fully process it all, because he was afraid. Far too afraid to be able to understand what he was feeling.</p>
<p>He looked behind him to see barely visible footprints he had left behind. Ash was now starting to gather on the ground too.</p>
<p>He felt and looked like a lost puppy, having issues with his vision. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he noticed a trail of footprints that were not his own. It was a single trail, an odd sight for sure.</p>
<p>Not knowing what else to do, Freddie followed them. The trail was leading him back up through the city, which was, at this point, unrecognisable. But it all had a strange sense of familiarity, the turns of the road, the sights and bridges. The trail became messy and in the end, disappeared, but he didn't need them anymore, he knew where he was going.</p>
<p>To the guard station. Or rather what was left of it. The roof was gone, and it appeared as if it was swept away with one swift, strong motion, and one of the walls had a massive gash in it.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, he entered cautiously, on high alert. The room he was in was small, with nothing but a few windows, with a large wooden door on the right side.</p>
<p>"Hello! Is anybody in here?" he called out.</p>
<p>Immediately he heard footsteps coming towards him. He bit his lip nervously. Was all this really a good idea?</p>
<p>The footsteps stopped and the door was suddenly thrown open.</p>
<p>"Freddie?!"</p>
<p>"Brian!"</p>
<p>Freddie let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding, and his lips stretched into a small smile.</p>
<p>Brian, without words, was holding Freddie in a tight embrace after three long steps. Freddie's head was resting on Brian's collarbone, as they breathed, silently.</p>
<p>"You're okay.." Brian broke the silence.</p>
<p>His hand travelled from it's spot on Freddie's waist to his cheek. Freddie leaned into it, but he was gazing down and away. Brian then delicately lifted his chin, meeting Freddie's eyes. The eyes that were usually filled with enjoyment, happiness, and sparks of love, were now full of fear and misery.</p>
<p>It broke Brian's heart. To see this lover of life, bringer of joy, clinging to him with fear truly was painful. It hurt to see somebody he loved so dearly like that. When Freddie was hurting, he was as well.</p>
<p>"Don't cry.. please.." he murmured to him.</p>
<p>Brian leaned down slightly, brushing a lock of hair from his face. Freddie simply closed his eyes, parted his lips and leaned upwards.</p>
<p>The sudden kiss slightly surprised Brian, but he leaned in nonetheless. One of his hands quickly found Freddie's and their fingers intertwined, and he pulled Freddie closer.</p>
<p>Freddie didn't want this to stop. He wasn't aware of how much he needed it, but now that he had it, he never wanted it to end. He wanted to forget the outside world, the dragon, the destruction of his home.</p>
<p>He just wanted Brian. And Brian wanted the same. Melted against eachother, slowly becoming more and more heated, they slowly broke the kiss.</p>
<p>Brian still very much wanted to carry on and so did Freddie, but it didn't feel right doing it where they were, especially with the outside situation.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked, softly.</p>
<p>"I went looking for you and I figured that this would be the best place to find you. I was so scared when you weren't here and it all looked like.. this." Brian quietly answered.</p>
<p>"I'm just so glad that you're okay."</p>
<p>Instinctively pulling Freddie closer, neither could resist another gentle and tender kiss.</p>
<p>"Brian, I.. I'm glad that you are, too."</p>
<p>Eventually they did seperate, going back into the room that Brian was in previously. It was a mess, with pieces of armour laying about, as well as with some swords, spears, daggers and axes. <br/>Other than that, the room was mostly empty. It's only significant feature were the stairs, leading up to a higher room.</p>
<p>"What the hell happened here..." Freddie murmured quietly, picking up a spear. It was broken, with the head missing, leaving behind the splintered wooden shaft. He didn't know what to think of it.</p>
<p>Discarding it, he turned his attention to the pieces of armour on the floor. He spotted chainmail, a breastplate, gauntlet and helm.</p>
<p>Brian was giving him a confused look when he saw him slip on the mail, then the breastplate.</p>
<p>"Just what are you doing?" he wondered as Freddie fastened it on, then slipped his right hand into the gauntlet.</p>
<p>"Protecting myself." came the answer.</p>
<p>"From what? The dragon? Fred, I'm sure it could eat you with one bite if it wanted to. And with no helm?"</p>
<p>"Won't fit, trust me."</p>
<p>Other than that, Freddie seemingly ignored him as he ran up the stairs, only to return with two sword belts. One he was wearing, and one he tossed to Brian. There was a rather large sword on Freddie's hip, and he had a blade in hand.</p>
<p>"This is for you." he handed the blade to Brian.</p>
<p>"I know that it's just some armour, but it's better than nothing, don't you think?"</p>
<p>Brian sighed as he put on the belt on himself. "Well yes, but what good will it do? And why won't you find me anything?"</p>
<p>"Because it's not your job to fight. You aren't a guard. And besides.. any armour I would find just wouldn't fit you. I mean, this isn't all too fitting for me either. But you should at least have a thing to fight with. Just in case."</p>
<p>Brian paused for a moment.</p>
<p>"You're not planning on actually fighting the dragon, are you?"</p>
<p>The look Freddie gave him betrayed his thoughts immediately.</p>
<p>"Freddie.."</p>
<p>"Brian, I have to! I should have been here before, I should have fought it!" he cried out.</p>
<p>"Freddie please! I've already lost my home, <em>our</em> home, to this dragon! And I won't lose you too. Please, for our sake, let's take our lives and go." Brian begged.</p>
<p>"What if it attacks again, or some other city? And it's been destroying the city all day, it has to be tired by now."</p>
<p>Freddie wanted to march out, but Brian caught his arm in a tight grip.</p>
<p>"Please.. I know you, and I know that this isn't you." he tried once more. Dressed the way he was, Freddie resembled more a rogue with stolen, ill-fitting armour than a guard. But that was still his Freddie.</p>
<p>"Please.. there's nothing that can be done. Don't fight it. It's too late now. This city is gone, and I don't want that to happen to you."</p>
<p>After a moment of silence, Freddie turned around.</p>
<p>"You're.. you're right, I'm sorry.. what was I thinking.."</p>
<p>He hung his head low.</p>
<p>Brian, still holding his arm, stepped to him and his arms wrapped themselves around him.</p>
<p>"It's alright, love, it's alright.."</p>
<p>Freddie's head felt like one big mess. It felt like he was trapped in a whirlpool, helpless, but still wanting to fight the currents that threw him about.</p>
<p>And there was Brian. He was almost an anchor, keeping him from being swept up by his thoughts. And right now he was tellimg him to leave. And as much as Freddie wanted to fight, avenge his home, he was frightened. Alone, against such an adversary, he couldn't win. There's no way.</p>
<p>"Come on, let's go." Brian murmured.</p>
<p>Freddie nodded. "Yeah, let's.. let's just leave. But we're keeping this." he placed one hand on the handle of his sword. He even managed a smile.</p>
<p>Brian's lips stretched into a faint smile themselves. "Fair enough."</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>They walked swiftly down the street. It was almost completely silent, except for the sound of their feet, Freddie's clinking mail and rustling armour.</p>
<p>There wasn't a soul anywhere, neither was there any wind. There was no sight of the dragon, either. Where was it? Was it hiding, planing an attack? Or has it had enough, has it left?</p>
<p>Freddie was completely sucked into these thoughts, so when Brian stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, it came as a mild surprise to him.</p>
<p>"What's-"</p>
<p>"Shhh. Do you hear that?" Brian spoke in a hushed voice.</p>
<p>Freddie listened carefully. He heard something, a sort of heavy flapping sound. He was about to dismiss it as a bird, but.. there were no birds anywhere all day. They've all already fled. And birds never sounded so.. mighty when flying.</p>
<p>His heart sank as he realised the source of the sound. And it was getting louder, too.</p>
<p>Without warning, the dragon flew right over their heads, landing right in front of them. Freddie reached for his sword as the dragon set it's eyes on them, but Brian grabbed his arm and pulled him through the nearest door.</p>
<p>They found themselves in a small, dimly lit room. It's walls were a mix of wood and stone, with a large dark table standing by one of the walls. On that table was an oval shaped rock, a dark red color. It was almost the size of the table itself.</p>
<p>Both took notice of it. Thoughts of what it was and how it got there became secondary as the room they were in shook and sounds of crashing and breaking were heard.</p>
<p>The ceiling was then suddenly blown away, and before them stood the mighty dragon, with it's blood red scales and gold-covered underbelly. It towered over them, staring down at them with it's fiery eyes. Freddie stepped before Brian, drawing his sword.</p>
<p>It dove down with it's head, attempting to bite at Freddie, but he managed to thrust his blade right into it's flesh, causing it to back up and roar. Staring them down, it's mouth then started to glow.</p>
<p>Both knew what was coming their way, and turning on their heels, ran through a door that was fortunately right behind them, and ducked behind the wall.</p>
<p>The ensuing fireblast was enough to blow the door open, allowing hellishly hot flames to enter their room too, scorching and setting fire to anything they touched.</p>
<p>With a strike of the tail, it destroyed most of the wall they were hiding behind, leaving them exposed. Panicked, they looked around for a different place to hide, when something unusual happened.</p>
<p>It reached in with it's clawed foot, grabbing hold of the red rock. Freddie saw it as an oppurtunity. He said he wouldn't fight it, but it seemed like a damn good chance to attack. And perhaps deal some good damage.</p>
<p>He didn't help the people when they needed him. He stood by like a coward, his mind whispered. The dragon ruined his home, and what did he do? Nothing. He could change it all, right here. And Brian. He could spare him and this city from this monstrosity. For Brian. Even though he promised, promised not to fight it. If he drives it off, would it matter?</p>
<p>Mind clouded with anger, he charged, furiously stabbing it. In hindsight, a foolish decision.</p>
<p>The blade pierced it's scales and it shrieked, but it didn't let go of the rock, quickly putting it in it's mouth. It didn't swallow it however.</p>
<p>Freddie stood there, confused as the dragon wouldn't take it's eyes off him, staring with great intrigue. He firmly gripped his blade, heart racing.</p>
<p>What was he thinking just charging it like that? He wasn't thinking at all. He was hoping to make it leave as soon as possible. But he seemingly did nothing.</p>
<p>Brian was watching it unfold from their previous hiding spot.</p>
<p>And he watched on in horror as the dragon struck with one of it's legs, it's sharp claws wrapping themselves around Freddie. Freddie struggled, but his hands were trapped as well, pinned to his body. The dragon then spread it's wings.</p>
<p>"No!" Brian cried out as it's wings began to beat against the air, running forward.</p>
<p>"Brian!" Freddie called out as he began to feel being lifted from the ground.</p>
<p>"Freddie!" Brian shouted desperately as the dragon took flight.</p>
<p>A small clink was heard when a small object hit the ground as the dragon began to disappear, taking Freddie with it.</p>
<p>Brian walked over to where it fell. Picking it up, he recognised it as the necklace he had given Freddie.</p>
<p>Freddie, his friend and companion.<br/>Freddie, who he loved dearly, and just this day they shared their first few kisses after weeks of glances, flirtation, and borderline erotic tension.<br/>Freddie, who a dragon had taken right before his eyes.</p>
<p>Brian felt tears welling up, spilling over his cheeks. He slumped down, pulling his knees to his chest, sobbing and crying into his hands.</p>
<p>It hurt. It hurt so badly to see Freddie being taken away like that.</p>
<p>Looking into his hand, at the necklace, somehow hurt and comforted him simultaneously. It reminded him of the smile Freddie gave him when Brian handed him the gift. Of just how happy that little gift made him. And of his terrified eyes as he was carried into the sky to who knows where.</p>
<p>But it was like a piece of Freddie that would always be with him. Always by his side, he thought, as he put it on with shaky hands.</p>
<p>Always by his heart, even if it's just a small part of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>